Ice Cream and Stories
by SentimentalcRaZe
Summary: Tomoyo invites Eriol to a trip to the Ice Cream shop. But he's not supposed to speak or say anything to her, or it'll be his treat. But Tomoyo chose to abuse his temporary lack of speech to confess something. RR! :P Please be kind. 2chappie mush.


A/N: As celebration for the 5th year of Eriol/Tomoyo addiction, I am happy to present my (would you believe) first E/T fic ever:P Enjoy people! R+R!

**Ice Cream and Stories **

Chapter 1

It was a simple balmy Sunday afternoon, with the chirping birds flying about and squealing children running around the park. Flora was blooming everywhere, and the gentle breeze made the day seem simple yet utterly perfect. Everything about the atmosphere was at peace. Too bad it was the exact opposite of what's going on inside the mind of a young lad.

He was probably barely even 18, with dark hair and azure blue eyes. He wore a white sweater and jeans and was very good-looking. But he could have looked even better without the frown etched on his face. Looking around to make sure that there was less people, he sat down on the bench and laid his arms on his knees, his mind a hopeless case of disorder.

Too deep in thought, he didn't notice a young lady sit down beside him. She looked very attractive, with long lavender tresses and bright amethyst eyes. Those same eyes glanced at the person beside her. She called out his name softly, yet he didn't seem to hear her. The lady stared at him, her mind thinking as she looked over him. After some time, he finally noticed her, but he didn't do anything as to glance at the person.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's very rude to stare?" His deep baritone voice broke the silence.

"Oh, they did."

There was a long period of silence before either one of them spoke up again. The lad was expecting some explanation, but apparently, she wasn't planning on giving him one.

"I was---"

"**I** was doing that to irritate you, Eriol-kun." The lady cut him off, her tone thick with amusement.

Eriol's eyes widened before realization hit him. He looked down and smiled gently, but he still didn't face her.

"I should've known it was you...Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo's laugh tinkled across the park. It sounded very angelic, he thought.

"What are you thinking anyway? You didn't even hear me call you."

"Just...problems."

"Oh... problems." Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hey, would you like to walk to the Ice cream shop with me?"

"Huh? Ice cream shop?" Eriol finally looked up. And he suddenly remembered just how wonderful her best friend looked like. As usual, she had a bright smile on her face, her soft lavender tresses blowing softly with the wind. She looked like an angel, Eriol thought, smiling very warmly.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Probably because", Tomoyo grinned. "there's a deal that comes with it."

Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad. In fact, its pretty easy." She reassured him. "if you manage to keep silent throughout our trip to the shop, I'll treat you some Ice Cream. But if you don't, then you'll be the one to treat me today. It's as simple as that."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I know." Tomoyo laughed. "It's just something I watched on TV. Don't worry, I'll be doing the talking. And besides, it might keep your mind off your troubles."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. Then he laughed.

"Fine. Whatever, let's go."

* * *

As the two walked together silently, Eriol was starting to wonder whether Tomoyo would be doing something to him or not. He knew she really loved chocolates, and she would do anything to get it for free. He also knew just how mischievous she could get. Oddly enough though, she seemed silent and out of herself today.

"Eriol-kuuuuun." _'Speaking of the devil.' _

"Isn't the weather just wonderful today?" _'I will never fall for that trick and you know it.' _

"Well, Of course you wouldn't answer me, you would never fall for that." _'See?' _

"Hey, isn't that Spinel over there? What's he doing out here?" Tomoyo was looking at the opposite side of the street.

Eriol's head immediately snapped back, and his mouth opened. But fortunately enough, he caught himself before saying something stupid. He glared at Tomoyo accusingly. But she merely smiled at him back very sweetly.

Then there was silence again as they walked. But then Tomoyo stopped suddenly, causing Eriol to stop as well and look back at her. She looked unusually nervous.

"Eriol-kun. Can we walk the long way around instead?" Tomoyo asked, her face unreadable.

All Eriol could do was nod. _'What up with her?' _

The pair turned right and entered the park. It was sunset now, as they could see. The sky was beginning to turn orange, casting the sea it's shadow. Eriol felt arms encircle around his upper limb, and he looked down to see Tomoyo clutching at him, but watching the sun set with gentle eyes.

"Please walk a little slower." Tomoyo was smiling sadly. _'What' s she thinking...?' _

Halfway through the park, Tomoyo took a deep breath and finally spoke up.

"The trip's ending now. It has been really lonely talking to myself." Eriol flinched at this. Despite everything, he felt guilty.

"Before we end this though, I want to tell you a story." '_What the--?'_

Tomoyo laughed again. "I know this may sound really ridiculous. But I just wanted to share it with you."

"There was once a very lonely girl. She never met her father personally, but she can feel his love through his letters. Her mother was always away. And she barely had any friends..."

_'Is that supposed to be her...?' _

"Everyday, she wished for the same thing...a miracle! Something that would make her truly happy. And somehow, it did come true. One day, certain people came to her life, and they made her joyful and cheerful. But, the happiness was only temporary. Something was lacking. And although she knew this, she never complained. But after a few years, she started feeling something different."

_'Maybe not...' _

"There was a certain person she loved. At first, she felt that the person was one of her best friends. But it just came to her one day that there was something more. She had special feelings for the person. And each day that she spends with the person, she likes that someone even more. She knew that the person wouldn't realize it, because that person was very dense..."

_'She never tells me the true gender...Wait... It's... Sakura?' _

"But she really loved that person, even if she knows the feeling would **never** be mutual. Whenever she was with the person, her heart would beat madly. She would feel that those moments were the most perfect ones. And she never wanted to separate herself from the person. But as time grew by, she started to feel something else. It was pain. Pain inside herself that was eating her heart out. She wanted to tell the person how she felt. But the person was too far away from her."

_'Sakura...she's in Hong Kong.' _

By this time, they were only about a few meters away from the shop already. And Eriol felt Tomoyo's grip on him tighten.

"She wished for it to sop, but a bigger problem came to her instead. One day, she was diagnosed with severe sickness. She couldn't believe it. Her mother asked help from specialists all over the world, but they couldn't decipher what her sickness was. She didn't even look sick, but all they find out was that she was dying. When her parents knew this, they couldn't accept it. But as time grew by. The girl finally accepted her fate. But she still remembered the person she loved. She wanted to tell him, but she also couldn't. She wanted to say that she loved the person so much. And that that someone is the most special person in his life. The one who changed hers. The person who lifted her up from the depths of sadness, her light."

Eriol and Tomoyo stopped just before the entrance of the shop. Eriol opened his mouth to speak, but he felt Tomoyo's fingers on his lips. She looked really sad. He felt her put something on his other hand as she leaned down to whisper something to his ear.

"I hope I told it to you the right way. Thanks for being everything to me..."

At this, she drew back and ran a few steps before stopping again to say a few more words.

"The money's enough for Ice cream, I guess..." She looked back and smiled. "Thanks for keeping me company."

Then she left.

* * *

'_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Wait... she's dying...?'_ Eriol looked alarmed. _'No...she can't! I... I can't believe she never told me! She never... She... she... was talking about me! Not sakura... Oh my god.'_

He remembered how she looked sad, and behaved unlike herself. She was staring at the sunset, and her hard grip on him.

_"Please walk a little slower." _

_"The trip's ending now. It has been really lonely talking to myself." _

Tears stung his eyes.

She was leaving today.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sooory for the cliffie. But time's running out! I promise I'll update soon. But till then, I hope you review! Please please please:P It won't be TOO serious. The next chapter's the end already. Review please! Thank you! 


End file.
